As a flat display device, a liquid crystal display is more and more widely applied in the field of high performance display, because the liquid crystal display has smaller size, lower power consumption, no radiation and relatively low manufacturing cost.
For example, the liquid crystal display may include a display panel having a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight module. During assembling of the liquid crystal display, a front frame is disposed at a displaying side of the display panel and a rear cover is disposed at a non-light-outlet side of the backlight module, so as to protect the display panel and the backlight module.